callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Island
The Island is the second mission in Call of Duty 3. It takes place on the 26th of July, 1944 in the village of Saint Germain-Sur-Seves. Walkthrough The mission starts off with the squad rallying with allies before an attack. The attack starts and the player is directed towards the first objective, breaking through the Axis lines. He moves up the hill, using the tanks for cover. He kills the enemy soldier manning the MG to the right. After the tank breaks down the barriers, he ducks to the side, and lets the tank take care of him. The tank is destroyed shortly thereafter, leaving the player and his squad on their own. The squad moves up to the next objective, a barn. He is instructed to breach and clear out the barn. The player clears the barn and moves towards the house to clear it out. The player is then ordered to regroup with the squad next to the house. The player proceeds onward through the broken shack and takes out a couple of soldiers are waiting on the other side. After taking them down, he follows the path along to the right, and is attacked by several Germans waiting on the cliff. The squad advances into the valley and take refuge behind a tree. A trio of soldiers will ambush him from the cliff above with FG42s. He takes them out and the soldiers on the bridge. He follows the river uphill, but is assualted by a group of enemies shooting from a wall on the player's left. The player comes across a small gathering of enemy forces further up the hill. He kills them and moves up. The player continues up the path and comes to a large clearing. He encounters and dispatches a number of enemies. Afterwards, he continue down the path, until the player comes across a truck accident. The player moves up the hill under fire from the enemy. he takes cover among the numerous obstacles. He eventually reaches the top, taking out many enemies. Once the fighting is over, the squad continues following the creek uphill, eliminating any immediate threats along the way. The squad reaches a barracks emplacement on a hill. The player will move up and start clearing the barracks. Once cleared, the player will move to the top. and eliminate the enemies. The player finishes off the last enemy and regroups with the squad. After regrouping with the squad, a tank will knock the player out, followed by a cutscene. The squad moves to the house and enters the basement. He takes out the enemies stationed throughout the house. He continues to a heavily damaged room, killing the enemies through the spaces in the wall. After most of them are put down, he walks through one of the wide gaps in the wall to drop outside and move to the far house. He regroups with his squad. The player will continue to move on until he reaches a bunker. He is tasked with eliminating the soldiers along the way. He clears out the inside of the bunker, moving room to room. Whe he gets near a staircase, three grenades will drop down. He avoids the grenades and moves up the stairs.he kills the enemies on the floor. The player clears out the rest of the bunker. He regroups with the rest of the squad on the roof of the bunker and the mission ends. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sdaosb6N3hg http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sbl__qmV8CQ Trivia *The large number of American soldiers seen at the beginning of the level and in the middle of the level seem to be there only to add to the dramatic effect of the charge, as most of them just run towards the enemy, and do not actually shoot at anything. * One can see a windmill being destroyed by a P-47 Thunderbolt. *At the end of the level, the player can get a scoped Kar98k if they go inside the bunker to the left in the trenches, right after they escaped from the tank. *After the player has taken out all of the Germans at the end, the player should hear a discussion between McCullin, Guzzo & Dixon. This doesn't always happen as the squad members do not always come up for some odd reason. *After clearing the initial area, American soldiers who are heavily damaged will die for no apparent reason. *This is the only level in Call of Duty 3 that the un-scoped FG42 sees combat. *There is a Scoped FG42 right before you jump out of the house. *If German at the top of the barn that is close to the edge is hit with a melee attack, he will fly forward and fall out of the barn, making a funny ragdoll animation. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 3 Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer